Mineral Town 2
by hmfreak555
Summary: The NEW Mineral Town! The romance of the farmer Jamie and the innkeeper Robin! reason why its rated R is for later parts of the story. go easy on me it's one of my first stories.
1. The Beginning

Mineral Town had changed over the years there were many new people. The builders had come last year to build the amusement park. The people in Mineral Town refused. The head of the company made a deal with them, they would build the amusement park next to Mineral Town if they could upgrade the town a little bit. The people agreed. Now in Mineral Town the houses were huge with large pieces of land. There were a couple of new buildings in Mineral Town. There was an opera house, and a bigger bar… they served more alcohol. Live strippers performed in the bar. There was a piano player and a band. The supermarket was bigger and the beach. There were huge boats out every night that would light up in the sea.

A young man named Jamie had taken over his father, Jesse's position. Jesse was a very wealthy man and passed away a year ago. His wife Popuri was still alive though. Jamie's mother, Popuri lived with Jamie's twin sister, Julie who was married already and moved to the city with her husband.


	2. The Girl

One morning Jamie went outside and took his steed, Captain for a stroll through town. While he was trotting down the cobblestone path he said a quick good morning to Zack, whose hair was gray now and was on the heavy side. He also said hello to May and Stu who were in their teens now. When he passed Yodel Ranch he saw a horse carriage arrive. This was a horse carriage he had never seen. A young girl came out of the carriage. She looked about his age. She wore a light yellow dress and sandals. She had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello! You're new around here I see," said Jamie.

"Yes, I have moved here from a nearby town," replied the girl.

"Well let me introduce myself then! I'm Jamie and I live at Full Moon Ranch," said Jamie.

"Hello Jamie…," she said blushing, "I'm Robin and I am here to take my mother Ann's place and work at the Inn," replied Robin.

"Your mother was Ann? My father was friends with her… I used to go have breakfast every morning at the inn with my father. I used to talk to Ann about life when I was little," said Jamie happily.

"Really?! Well… I have made one new friend… See you Jamie!" said Robin.

"Bye!" said Jamie.

Jamie was very happy. He made a new friend. Jamie had a great day that day. He got all his work done. He cleared out the field and broke Captain's record for running through the horse jumping course. He fed all his animals and made sure they were healthy. When Jamie went outside to go give his dog a bath someone entered his farm.

"Hi Jamie!" said a voice.

Jamie turned around. It was Robin!

"Hi Robin," said Jamie. He was very tired.

"I have finished unpacking and wanted to stop by and say hello!" said Robin, "You look tired, want me to help you with whatever you are doing?" said Robin.

"That would be great! I'm giving my dog, Tuck a bath," replied Jamie.

"I love animals! So this is Tuck? Hello there boy," said Robin kindly.

Tuck went right up to her and licked her face.

"So let's get started then!" said Robin.

So they bathed Tuck that afternoon. They made lots of bubbles, and when Tuck decided to shake off he got soap and water all over them. They both fell down and laughed.

"Thank you so much for letting me help," said Robin.

"Thank YOU for helping ME," said Jamie.

"You're a very nice guy, Jamie," said Robin blushing.

"And you're a very pretty girl," said Jamie.

Robin's face turned red and she ran off.


	3. Jamie's Love

Everyday from then on Jamie stopped off at Robin's house and she and him began to become great friends. The seasons past and the carnival festival came. This was a late at night festival at the amusement park that belonged to Mineral Town. Jamie really wanted to invite Robin to the carnival festival as a date. The morning of the festival he went to the Inn.

"Ummm… Hi Robin… may I come in?" said Jamie nervously.

"Sure! You're always welcome here!" said Robin.

"Well… I wanted to ask you something," said Jamie.

"Sure! Anything!" said Robin.

"Well… since today is the day of the carnival festival… I was wondering… If you would come with me…" said Jamie quietly.

"OFCOURSE I'LL COME WITH YOU!" said Robin.

"Well… Ummm… I mean like a… date," said Jamie.

"Jamie… You really mean it… You like me that much… I'll come," said Robin.

"Okay then! I'll, I'll pick you up at 7!" replied Jamie.

Jamie was so relieved. He went home and put on the best outfit he could find.


	4. The Carnival Festival

Then at 7:00 PM he got on his horse and picked Robin up. She got onto Captain behind him.

"Hold on! I know a short cut!" said Jamie.

So they rode off… They cut through a field, and made it to the carnival festival. Jamie parked Captain outside the park.

They first played some games. Jamie won Robin a big bear. They were having so much fun. After that they went on some rides. They went on a roller coaster, they went in go-carts and then they went on the ferris wheel. It was huge. You could see the ocean and the boats that lit up at night. After they got off the ferris wheel they decided to sit on the beach and look at the stars. It was getting windy.

"Oh… it's getting cool," said Robin.

"Here Robin, take my jacket," said Jamie as he put his jacket on her.

"Thanks Jamie," said Robin looking into Jamie's eyes romantically.

"Oh… Your lips are blue," said Jamie softy, "let me warm them up for you."

They started to kiss.

"Mmmm," said Robin

"Ohhh," said Jamie.

"I like you Jamie," said Robin. Their lips spread apart, "I like you like you."

"I like you like you too," replied Jamie with a smile.

At 11:00 they rode Captain over to the bar and got a couple of glasses of wine. They were starting to get drunk and Jamie dragged Robin over to a hallway. Jamie gave her kisses on the neck and stuck his hand down her shirt. Robin's hand dug into Jamie's pants and they made out there for a while. Jamie decided to drop Robin back at the Inn. Jamie was so drunk, he didn't know where he was riding on Captain. When they finally arrived at the Inn Jamie kissed Robin goodnight and said that he would see her in the morning.


	5. Black and Blue

The next morning Jamie met Robin at her door and they went to the beach for Beach Day. Robin set down a towel on the sand while Jamie went to the Snack Shack to get them some lunch so they could watch the dogs compete while they ate. Outside the Snack Shack Jamie bumped into some odd young men. They were bullies he knew who went to school with him. Jamie had gotten them in trouble many times. Lately, he had seen them around in the allies pushing garbage cans over and stealing.

"Hey looser," they said, "Is that your little girlfriend over there?!"

"Shut up okay!!" said Jamie.

"Aw! She looks so cute with you! Aw!" said Kurt, the head of the gang.

"Jerks," murmured Jamie as he pushed Kurt aside into the sand and turned the handle of the Snack Shack.

"Hey! You wanna play dirty huh!" said Kurt.

"Stop being such an idiot Kurt!" said Jamie.

"You don't ever mess with us" said Kurt as he punched Jamie in the eye.

Jamie fought back cursing them as they cursed him, but they cornered him in an alley. They ripped his shirt, and kicked him. He couldn't get back at them. He ran down the ally hoping Robin didn't see him. She'd think he was a chicken.

All this time Robin was wondering where Jamie was. She saw the gang walk out of the ally smirking. She thought she saw Jamie running down the ally so she decided to go see what happened. She crossed the beach to where the gang was outside the Snack Shack.

"What did you do to him?!" she said angrily.

"Aw! It's his little girl friend!" said another member of the gang.

"You hurt him! I know it!" replied Robin.

"That right hooker was really smooth Kurt!" sniggered a gang member.

But then all of a sudden out came Robin's right hooker. The gang ran off crying.

Robin charged down the ally and saw Jamie turning his back.

"Don't go near me," said Jamie.

"Jamie it's okay-

"You'll think I'm a wimp" interrupted Jamie.

"You're not a wimp Jamie… Turn around… Please," replied Robin.

Jamie turned around. He started to cry and sat down.

"Bitches…" cried Jamie, "I'm a real wimp… They called me a fagot… Fck me… Fck them…" cried Jamie.

He was all sweaty and his face was wet and red from crying.

"It's okay Jamie…" she kissed with him there in the corner until he calmed down, which was a while later.


End file.
